Armourshipping: Ash is Back!
by RaiNick
Summary: Ash comes all the way from Alola to see Serena perform in a Pokemon Contest. After coming to Hoenn and watching Serena perform, Ash is amazed and wants to stay in Hoenn longer. It would never be as simple as rooting for a friend during a Pokemon Contest. Not anymore.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't wait to go back to Hoenn!" Ash said at the Alolan Airport.  
"Latias Airlines to Rustboro City boarding now," a voice heard through the entire airport said.  
"That's my flight!" Ash declared as he grabbed his bag and Pikachu and proceeded to Gate 22.  
"Maybe Professor Oak would send me my Sceptile," Ash thought as he got on the plane.  
"Pika pika," murmured Pikachu.  
"You're excited too huh," Ash said.


	2. Chapter 2

"RUSTBORO CITY!" Ash yelled. As if on cue, Pikachu jumped out of his bag. When he was trying to leave the airport, he remembered "I need to get my Pokèmon from Oak! He made a beeline for the airport Pokémon center and immediately went to call Oak on a computer. He logged in and pressed "Kanto Professor" He clicked on it and waited until the Professor picked up. "GOOD MORNING PROFESSOR OAK!" Ash yelled.

"Oh, who is that," Professor Oak said. "Oh it's Ash," he said. "Withdrawal or Deposit," he said.

"I like a withdrawal of my Hoenn team please," he said, composing himself.

"Sure, but don't be so loud!" he murmured. "I have a throbbing headache," he said, obviously in pain. He clicked a few keys oh his computer and there was a ping in the Pokémon center.

"Your Pokémon are ready Ash Ketchum," Nurse Joy said with a smile. "Thanks," Ash said. He released swellow, but he kept his other Pokémon in their pokéballs.

"There is a Pokémon Contest today at 5:00p.m.," droned a random person over the intercom. Ash left the airport and got on swellow, flying to the Pokémon contest venue.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! _Should_ we add May and Dawn, to be extra Pokemon contestants and to tell Ash how Serena feels? Please private message me if you want or do not want it, and try to have a reason too. This chapter is going to be longer than the rest, for sure. Even though I'm supposed to do a project now so secure all A's, HECK TO YOU SCHOOL! So let's get along with this one! P.S: I know Delphox doesn't have a mega evolution… but still! This is after Gen 6 anyway!

* * *

"Swellow," swellow asked.

"We need to go straight to the Pokemon Contest," Ash said. "You know where that is." "Let's go."

Swellow flew to the Pokemon Contest. "The Pokemon Contest has been postponed until tomorrow because of minor damages by Team Aqua and will be proceeding tomorrow," "Thank you."

"What happened?" Ash said.

"Team Aqua have caused severe water damage for no apparent reason," said a random person in a suit. "They have been causing problems around Rustboro City lately," he added. "Would you please help in the fixing of this grand place?" he asked, with a hint of desperation.

"I would love to," Ash sent out glailie, which Ash had just noticed at that time had been equipped with a mega stone. "He decided it would be a good time to practice mage evolution, and after he did it successfully, he and Glailie did a short victory dance. "I'm so proud of you Glailie," Ash said with appreciation. It took them three hours, but with the help of Sceptile who had obtained Grassium Z, it felt like no time at all fixing the water damage.

"Wow," the man in the suit uttered with appreciation. "You have saved the Pokemon Contest."Is there anything that I can do to repay you?" he asked, filled with utter appreciation.

"Yes," Ash said. "I would like to know the names of the contestants please," Ash asked.

"Yes, definitely," the man said. "There is May, Dawn, Drew, Harley, Serena..."

"SERENA," Ash yelled, full of content.

"Yes, and also Zoey. "They are probably coming with Mr Susuki and, Nurse Joy now."

"Wait, wait, can you not tell them any of this," "I want to surprise Serena."

"Okay, I will and THANK YOU."

"You're WELCOME," Ash said, leaving the grounds.

* * *

And that pretty much wraps it up, I am happy to tell you that a good half of the Pokemon Contest will happen next chapter of right after. I am sorry to do this at 2:30, but I love SatoSere, and duty calls. So yeah that would pretty much end this chapter, the next is coming today or tomorrow. Thank you for your continued support. Also thanks to QuirkQuartz for being the favourite author I read, and him teaching me how to organize these things. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys it me again, I might get this chapter done today on Tuesday. The rules will be stated in this chapter and the contest will start the next. (Spoiler Alert) Serena will see and notice Ash on the chapter after the next. P.S: I don't know much about Pokémon Contests and I just started watching them.

* * *

Hello," said Nurse Joy.

"Oh, took you long enough," the man said.

"I'm sorry but I had to stop at the PokéMart for some stuff," said Nurse Joy.

"It's okay." "By the way, the water damage was fixed by a very special boy and his glalie."

"Oh, who would that be," asked, Nurse Joy.

"Sorry, I can't tell you. He came to Hoenn to cheer someone on," he said.

"Well, you guys can practice here tonight and then stay at the Pokémon Center," Nurse Joy said.

"Yes please," the Pokémon contestants said with glee.

"This specific Pokemon Contest will be a tournament of battles. Serena and May have been randomly chosen to skip to the semi-finals. The winner will be given a bypass to the finals of the Kalos Pokémon Showcase." "Any questions?"

Drew raised his hand and was called on. "How were Serena and May picked for a bypass to the semi-finals?

"It was a random pick used with a computer."

"I swear that computer was hacked or warped in their favour somehow," he thought.

Nurse Joy read his mind "Nope, it was completely random.

"Okay that pretty much wraps it up, you may start practising." Nurse Joy said.

(Serena takes out Delphox)

"Hey Delphox," Serena said with a lot of excitement.

"Delphox?" Delphox asked, clearly in confusion.

"I have a present for you," Serena said, barely containing herself.

Ever since Professor Sycamore had discovered and tested Delphoxite, Delphox had been eager to get her hands on it. When Delphox tried to see what Serena was holding behind her back she screamed and showed the present. Obviously, it was Delphoxite.

"It even comes with a band that you can attach to your stick," Serena said, composing herself.

After Braixen's broken stick finally grew into a tree, she and Briaxen hand-picked one. She evolved right there and then.

(Flashback)

"Oh my gosh you evolved!" she said, screaming with excitement. She took the other stick back home and kept it inside a display case.

(Back to real time)

She took Delphox's stick and attached the mega stone to it. She also showed that she had a special compartment for her keystone in her hat.

"Now, Delphox, if we win this, its ANOTHER CHANCE AGAINST ARIA!" she yelled.

She then jumped up and screamed with Delphox.

"Okay, I also have a Firium Z for special occasions," she said. "Okay, we need to work on your psychic, flamethrower and mooonblast."

"Okay Delphox, we need to know how to avoid May's Blastoise's hydro pump. Let's try using psychic and a hose," she said.

She tried shooting a hose at Delphox ad then asking Delphox to use psychic. It worked.

"Okay Delphox, we need to work on speed," she said.

She asked her to run from one end of the facility to another. She timed it.

"6 min. That's pretty impressive. Let's try to cut it in half, and then we'll call it a night." she said.

It took them three hours, and quite a few berries for energy, but they finally cut down the time and went to the Pokemon Center. While she was walking, she was thinking and talking to Delphox. They saw a Pokemon Expo hat on the floor. Immediately, she thought of Ash. The last time she saw him, she thought, she had kissed him. She had no idea if he liked her or not. She went to the Pokemon Center to see if it was his, and she put it in the lost and found.

"I hope he likes me too," she said between sobs. She then went to bed after 2 hours.

* * *

Okay guys, that pretty much wraps up the chapter, I managed to write it longer again, even though it still isn't long enough, I'll get there. Big thanks to Armourshiper35 for his continued support, and St. Elmo's Fire for his critiques. The matchups will be announced in the next chapter. Sorry, I took so long, but today is the first day of winter break at my school, so I think I would be able to do even two chapter in a day. THANKS FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT AND EXPECT ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY OR TOMORROW. BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello guys, I am going to try to finish this today, tomorrow, as promised, I will release the matchups as promised. Okay then, let's get started. Okay, I know that Empoleonite isn't a thing yet, but still, this is Gen 7 battling here.

* * *

Well, it's a new day, and we're gonna kick some butt the Pokemon Contest," she said. She got packed, grabbed her hat, with a mega stone inside, and her bracelet with she added Firium Z to.

Over the summer, she had found a shiny manectric. Luckily Clemont was there to protect her from it. It used Earthquake, and Serena threw a Premier Ball at it. Sure enough, it was caught. It took some training, but she had got it up to speed. She also bought two Electric and Fairy gems in case there was a time in which she needed to finish the job. She ran towards to the Pokemon Contest, and she was 20 minutes late, which was a good thing because she didn't have to worry about Mr Susoki droning on about the rules. The matchups for the quarterfinals are…

"Wait!" Serena yelled, panting. She ran up to the stage and took her position. Ash was somewhere in the crowd. When he saw her in a Delphox suit, his face immediately changed to a shade of red. He knew he liked Serena, he could feel it. But he didn't know how to tell her.

"The matchups are Zoey and Harley, and Dawn and Drew. "The first people battling will be Dawn and Drew in order to battle Serena in the semifinals." "Let's get started!"

"The semifinal battle between Dawn and Drew will now begin. You may use three Pokemon each. Pokemon will be substituted freely. As soon as one party's Pokemon are unable to battle, the battle is over."

"Both of you, please call out your Pokemon!"

"Absol, GO," Drew yelled.

"Togekiss, GO," Dawn yelled.

"I see, you are going with the type advantage. WELL, IT WON'T WORK."

"Respond to my heart, Keystone, beyond evolution, MEGA EVOLVE!"

Absol had mega evolved and Dawn gazed in disbelief.

"Even mega-evolution cannot surpass the power of my togekiss. Go in for the quick knockout and use fleur cannon!"

Absol, being speed EV-trained, easily dodged the attack and was running towards Togekiss.

"Jump in the air and use thunder fang!" Drew yelled.

Once the attack made contact, Togekiss fell to the ground with a thud. OHKO.

"Togekiss!" Dawn had yelled.

"You might have had it easy there, but you can't win," Dawn said.

"GO TYPHLOSION!" she yelled.

"Well, let's just see what happens. You know that you cannot avoid contact moves because my absol is speed EV trained. Let's see what happens."

Drew was his usual, overconfident self. But he had no idea what was coming.

"Absol, run in close and use high jump kick!"

Absol's speed was about to cost Drew. He just had no idea how. Absol race across the field with lightning speed, but at that time, Dawn had already ordered typhlosion.

"USE DIG," she yelled.

Typhlosion had narrowly avoided Absol's high jump kick. Absol, having a horrible defence stat, was severely damaged.

"I see, attempting dodging. I will not lose! Absol! Use Swords Dance!"

Dawn, taking advantage of the situation, decided to take matters into her own hands. "Use Nasty Plot!" she screamed.

Drew did not hesitate. "USE CRUNCH!"

Absol came in at lightning speed. Dawn thought "if this hits, it's an automatic OHKO. I need to stop him in his tracks.

"USE BLAST BURN!"

Drew felt almost stunned for a minute. "Run back!" he said. He did not know that the only way to avoid a blast burn is flight. Absol flew into the air, then back down. He changed back to regular form. K.O. "You won't GET SO LUCKY THIS TIME! "ROSERADE GO!" he screamed.

Almost immediately, Drew exploded. He made a few moves, tapped his Z-Crystal and then yelled USE BLOOM DOOM. Roserade followed his orders, and before Typhlosion could finish saying its name, it was knocked out.

"You might think that a type advantage will give you the win, but I have different plans. GO EMPOLEON!" she yelled. "Respond to my heart, Keystone, beyond evolution, MEGA EVOLVE!"

"Even though you have mage evolution, I will still win. Roserade, use Psychic and throw Empoleon in the air!"

"Heh. EMPOLEON USE ICE BEAM!" Dawn yelled.

The problem was that Dawn had positioned icy wind while Roserade was in the air, so instead of thawing, the ice broke and even though Roserade was damaged, it was released of the ice.

"FINISH THIS WITH FRENZY PLANT!" he yelled.

Vines were sprouting out of the ground all over the place. There was one more, risky option.

Empoleon, run on the vines and jump!" she yelled.

Empoleon, being speed EV trained, ran on the vines no problem. Then Dawn did something that had never been done before.

"EMPOLEON USE DRILL PECK!" she yelled. Empoleon flew down, glided for a few seconds, and then used drill peck on roserade. K.O.

"Roserade is unable to battle, Empoleon wins which means the battle goes to Dawn."

"I have learned a lot from you today," Drew said. To try to avoid going in for an immediate kill."

"Dawn will be facing Serena in the semi-finals," said Mr Susouki.

"Our next and final battle for today will be between Harley and Zoey. Whoever wins will be facing May tomorrow.

"The semifinal battle between Harley and Zoey will now begin. You may use three Pokemon each. Pokemon will be substituted freely. As soon as one party's Pokemon are unable to battle, the battle is over."

"Catacune, GO!" Harley yelled.

"Gallade, GO! yelled Zoey.

"Use Future Sight! yelled Zoey.

"Use karate chop! yelled Harley.

After gallade had used future sight, catacune attempted to use karate chop. Gallade grabbed its arm.

"Use Psycho Cut!" Zoey yelled.

A type advantage and Gallade's insane Sp. Atk and Catacune's horrible Sp. Def stat.

"Use recover," Harley yelled.

"Use tail glow," Zoey said.

"Use swords dance," Harley yelled.

But it was too late. The future sight attack had kicked in and catacune had fainted.

"Go, banette!" Harley yelled.

"Gallade, why don't you sit this one out.

"Mismagius, GO!" Zoey yelled.

"Use beat up!" Harley yelled.

Mismagius just flew up and avoided the attack.

"USE BLACK HOLE ECLIPSE!" yelled Zoey.

Automatic OHKO.

"GO WIGGLYTUFF!" Harley yelled.

"USE TWINKLE TACKLE!" Harley yelled.

Harley's Fairy Gem and adaptability had caused the move to do 2.6x damage.

OHKO.

"Let's do this Gallade."

"USE HIGH JUMP KICK!"

Gallade ran across the field and gave wigglytuff a direct kick towards the stomach. Wigglytuff got up. Wigglytuff was running towards Gallade.

"Use takedown!" Harley yelled

"Use close combat" Zoey yelled.

OHKO. Gallade had out speeded Wigglytuff and the fighting type moves put wigglytuff at too much of a disadvantage.

"Wigglytuff is unable to battle. Which means Gallade wins and the match goes to Zoey!"

"Okay, that pretty much wraps up today. The matchups for tomorrow are Zoey and May and Serena and Dawn. The semifinals are tomorrow. The finals will be two days after. Thank you all for coming!

* * *

Okay, that pretty much wraps up the chapter. Semifinals next chapter. I promise that Serena will see Ash during the finals, and bye. By the way, thanks to Armourshiper35 for his/her continued support. Yes, BlueWolfBat, I will help you, but there is not much I can teach you. I know Harley vs. Zoey was short, but I don't know much about either of them, and the battle was not very important.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello guys, it's winter break and I'm going to try and get this chapter done today, so yeah. In this chapter, Serena has a suspicion that someone is rooting for her. And just so you know guys, Solar Beam is a TM for Delphox. And please try to review. These will be the semi-finals.

* * *

"Hello everyone, and thank you for coming," said Mr Susoki. "Today, the people battling will be Serena and Dawn."

There was a loud cheering.

"I wonder who is rooting for me," Serena wondered. She surveyed the crowd, and she saw an empty seat. "I wonder who that could be," she thought.

"Okay, er… we are going to get this whole thing underway in a few minutes. Contestants, I advise you use this time to talk strategy.

"Okay, Sylveon, we're gonna start with you.

"Sylveon," she mumbled.

"Then Delphox. We can use the speed EV training from yesterday to avoid Dawn's water types moves. When the time is right, you use solar beam.

"Delphox," she said in understanding.

"Manectric, I have something very special planned for you in case this doesn't work, okay?

"Manectric," he said, very seriously.

"Okay are you guys ready?" asked Mr Susoki.

"Yes," said Serena and Dawn in unison,

"Well let's get started then.

"The semifinal battle between Dawn and Serena will now begin. You may use three Pokemon each. Pokemon will be substituted freely. As soon as one party's Pokemon are unable to battle, the battle is over."

"Both of you, please call out your Pokemon!"

"GO TOGEKISS" yelled Dawn.

"GO MANECRIC" screamed Serena.

"I know we are at a type disadvantage, but I know we can do this!" Dawn yelled.

Serena just smiled.

"Togekiss! Fly high up in the air and use rain dance!"

Togekiss listened, but Serena had other plans.

"Use Discharge!"

The rain caused the discharge to go from 80 base power to 100. Togekiss was paralyzed and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Togekiss!"

Togekiss had not fainted but was extremely harmed.

"Use fairy wind," Dawn yelled.

"USE THUNDER!" Serena screamed.

The rain had caused Togekiss an immediate KO.

"Remember to always watch for type advantages," Serena said. "They _will_ cost you big time, regardless of how powerful your Pokemon is."

"Got it ." Dawn said."

"The rain had stopped."

"Go Typhlosion!" she yelled.

"Go Sylveon," she yelled with the exact same amount of motivation.

"USE SCARY FACE!" she yelled.

"What will that do?" asked Serena.

"USE THUNDER FANG," she said.

The problem is that Serena's Sylveon was moving very slowly.

"What is she planning," she thought.

"USE GYRO BALL!" Dawn yelled with confidence.

"Oh no."

K.O.

"Even though you have been taking my advice into consideration, I cannot let you win this match." "I will get my second chance against Aria.

"GO DELPHOX!" she yelled.

Dawn did not realize what was about to happen.

"Use Scald!" Dawn yelled.

"Use Psychic," Serena said.

The move just went flying back into typhlosion's face. Typhlosion dodged it.

"You know, there was a reason why I picked Delphox for this specific battle," Serena said.

"And why is that."

"You'll see."

"Typhlosion, go for the kill and use Blast Burn!" she said.

Serena just smiled at Dawn's vague attempt. The fire just engulfed Delphox and it looked as if Delphox had not taken any damage.

"You have forgotten about my Delphox's hidden ability, Flash Fire. It has an immunity to Fire-type attacks and using it to strengthen their fire type attacks. Now for the big finish."

"DELPHOX USE INFERNO OVERDRIVE!"

K.O. The strengthened fire type move caused Dawn her Typhlosion.

"You won't be so lucky this time, GO EMPOLEON!" "I saved the best for last."

"Delphox use Solar Beam!"

Delphox had begun storing power.

"Respond to my heart keystone. Beyond evolution, MEGA EVOLVE!" they yelled in unison.

The Pokemon from both sides had mega evolved.

"Use Hydro Pump!" yelled Dawn.

Empoleon had used Hydro Pump, but it missed.

The Solar Beam had attacked Empoleon, but there was no STAB, so it didn't K.O.

"Use Rain Dance, then Hydro Pump!" Dawn yelled.

The extra powered Hydro Pump hit Delphox.

Delphox turned back to its normal form.

K.O.

"Thanks, Delphox, you did great. Glad that you are taking type advantages into consideration, but I still have one Pokemon left."

"Manectric, let's GO" she yelled.

Unfortunately for Empoleon, it was still raining.

"USE GIGAVOLT HAVOC," she yelled.

K.O.

"Empoleon is unable to battle, Manectric is the winner, which means the match goes to Serena!"

"IF WE WIN THE NEXT BATTLE, WE CAN FACE ARIA!" she yelled.

They all jumped into the air with triumph.

"You have learned a lot, Dawn. About looking out for abilities and type advantages."

"Thank you, Serena, I have learned a lot," said Dawn.

"The next match will be between May and Zoey.

"The semifinal battle between May and Zoey will now begin. You may use three Pokemon each. Pokemon will be substituted freely. As soon as one party's Pokemon are unable to battle, the battle is over."

"Both of you, please call out your Pokemon!

"Blaziken, go!"

"Leafeon, go!"

"Use Frenzy plant!" yelled Zoey.

Blaziken, being speed EV trained, easily ran on the frenzy plant and jumped.

"Use Blaze kick!" yelled May.

Blaziken went down, did two backflips, and kicked leafeon in the face.

Leafon was burning. Zoey decided to try to win from here.

"Leafeon, Mega Kick!"

Leafon ran up, and mega kicked Blaziken in the leg, causing it to lose its balance and fall.

Blaziken got up.

"Blaziken, Blast Burn!"

K.O.

"Gallade, come out!"

"Use High Jump Kick," she yelled.

With STAB and being attack EV trained, it was a K.O.

"GO GLACEON!

"Use Aerial Ace!" yelled May.

Glaceon ran up and gave Gallade two kicks in the face and leg.

"Use Close Combat!" yelled Zoey.

The several hits that Gallade made brought Glaceon to its knees.

"Use Double Team!" yelled May.

The Glaceon had made several copies of itself.

"Use High jump kick!"

"USE AERIAL ACE!"

K.O.

"Go Mismagius!" she yelled.

"Use Sucker Punch!" yelled May.

K.O.

Mismagius is unable to battle. Glaceon is the winner. Which means the match goes to May.

"Serena and May will be battling in the finals next week. Thank you all for coming!"

* * *

Guys, I am really sorry I took so long. I was procrastinating. I know at this point, SatoSere needs all the help it can get, so I will try to do maybe even TWO chapters in a day. The finals will not be next chapter, but the chapter after it. GOODBYE, EVERYONE!


	7. Chapter 7: CHRISTMAS SPECIAL

Sorry, I have been procrastinating. I know Christmas was the day before yesterday, but I wanted this to be a Christmas special and I missed the chance so I'm going to do it now. PLZ TRY TO REVIEW. Also, I want Ash to catch another Pokemon. Mightyena or Shinx?(Colton Fox). Plz PM me if you have those questions. Okay, I'm gonna get this chapter underway, this will _not_ include the finals. Finals are next chapter. SO LET'S GET STARTED.

* * *

Okay, everyone. If we win this battle tomorrow, It's ANOTHER CHANCE AGAINST ARIA!" she screamed.

Her Pokemon bellowed in unison.

"Okay, as Nurse Joy told us, this battle will be 6 on 6. So we are going to have to catch two more and train them. ARE YOU READY!" she yelled.

Once again, her Pokemon bellowed in unison.

As if on cue, a flygon flew in the air.

"Manectric, use electro ball!" Serena yelled.

The flygon fell into a nosedive.

"Go, POKEBALL!" she yelled.

Serena threw a Premier Ball at the Flygon. The ball fell to the ground, shook three times. And out came stars.

"First you need to heal your Pokemon," said Nurse Joy.

She put them in a computer.

"Your Pokemon are fighting fit. We hope you succeed!" she said.

Serena was leaving the Pokemon Center.

"Wait," said Nurse Joy.

"Aren't you the person that's in the Pokemon Contest finals?" she asked.

"Yes," Serena said.

"Well, they are the day after tomorrow, and I wish you luck."

"Thank you," she said.

She left the Pokemon Center.

She told Flygon to fly to the Safari Zone.

"Well, we are going to catch a rare Pokemon."

She took three hours and saw a lot of different rare Pokemon, but none of them caught her eye. Then she saw it.

"Oh my gosh!" she yelled.

"It's a pink rhyhorn!"

She threw an Oran and Chesto berry at the rhyhorn. It was curious. Hse edged closer, and out of nowhere, she threw a safari ball.

It shook twice, and then multicolour stars flew out of the ball.

She jumped on Flygon and told her to fly to the Airport in Rustboro City.

They had made it in time.

"Lugia Airlines flight 674 is boarding at gate 18. Please proceed _straight_ to the gate. She made a beeline for the gate and made it on the plane.

"LUMIOSE CITY," she yelled. And just In time for Christmas. I can't WAIT to show my mom what I got her." She ran toward the Pokemon Center and asked for a very specific request.

"Hello, Nurse Joy. I would like to switch my Pokeballs for my Pokemon. I would like to switch this Safari Ball for a Gift Ball.

"Yes. She said. That will cost ₽300 Pokedollars."

* * *

Just so you guys know, if you are looking for that Pokedollar sign. It is the Russian Ruble sign.

* * *

She gave the money.

Nurse Joy put the Safari ball and the gift ball into a machine. Then she pressed a button, the machine made some sounds, and then she gave both Pokeballs to Serena.

"Thank you," said Serna.

"You're welcome," said Nurse Joy with a thumbs up.

She left and ran to her mom's house. T was the night of Christmas Eve and her mom was in an ugly Christmas sweater.

"If it isn't Serena," she said.

"I was going to send this to you, but you're here, so I will put it under the tree for tomorrow."

"I have something for you too," said Serena.

"Oh my gosh, it's a Pokemon!"

"Don't open it until Christmas," she said. She put it under the tree, careful not to open it."

"So, how is Hoenn?" asked Grace.

'It's great. I have been getting a lot of practice."

"I'm sorry I didn't get to watch your semifinals. I was so busy. But I'm looking forward to watching your finals." she said.

"it's okay. Nurse Joy told me that the finals are now 5 on 5 instead of 6 on 6. SO I wanted to give you my extra Pokemon."

"Well, it's better we go to bed now. It's 11:00 p.m." she said.

"Okay."

"Serena spent another 2 hours watching previous Pokemon showcases and slept after."

"Good morning Serena said she was surprised to see Grace in the backyard, practising Rhyhorn racing."

"It's time for your present," she said with her sweater on.

"Okay," said Grace.

Grace caught a frown on Serena's face.

"what are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing," she said, putting on a fake smile.

"Let me guess, it's Ashy-boy," she said.

"Yes, it is," she said.

"Well, you're both 14, so you're not too young," she said.

* * *

I know he is supposed to be 10. In this fanfiction, after Kalos, he had gone to Johto and sought out Ho-oH. He found him, and after a Pokemon battle, Ash had made a request. He had asked to start ageing normally again. Ho-oh had allowed for this wish, and Ash had started ageing normally.

* * *

"Well, he is a nice boy," she said.

"I know, will I ever see him again?" she asked.

"Yes you will," she said.

Serena then gave Grace the Gift Ball. Grace went outside and threw it Out came a pink Rhyhorn. Grace almost fainted from utter excitement and shock.

"THIS IS EVEN BETTER THAN WHEN YOU GAVE ME THE SHINY RHYHORN LAST YEAR AND THE SPEED EV-TRAINED ONE THE YEAR BEFORE. THIS REALLY IS THE BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!"

She wrapped Serena in her arms.

"Thank you," she said.

"Well, I guess it's time I teach you how to ride Rhyhorn."

"Well, okay," Serena said, defeated.

"get on the Rhyhorn, and show it your motivation. Though your heart." Grace said.

She did as Grace said, and she was riding at lightning speed.

"How do I stop!" she yelled.

"It's all in telepathy," she said.

Immediately, the Pokemon stopped.

"Well, I have to go back to Hoenn for my finals."

"OK, BYE, I WILL WATCH IT!" yelled Grace.

Serena left and flew on Flygon towards the Airport.

Latios Airlines to Rustboro City is departing in an hour.

* * *

THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT GUY IM GONNA WRAP UP THE CHAPTER HERE. I NEED MORE REVIEWS! PLZ DO!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello guys, as you know, this will be the finals. I have not specified what will happen after this, It's a surprise that I told _1_ of my friends. If you are reading this and you know, DON'T TELL ANYONE! WELL WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LET'S GET STARTED. AS YOU KNOW, THE WINNER WILL GET A CHANCE AGAINST ARIA TO BE KALOS QUEEN!

* * *

"Outside Serena and her Pokemon were confident. We have gone through all of that training for this!" Serena screamed.

She had all of her Pokemon's items ready. Today, they were going to make history. Delphox with Mega Evolution, Pancham with Normalium Z, Manectric with an Electric Gem, Flygon with Flynium Z, and Sylveon with a Fairy Gem. She had all of their equipment inside her bag.

'Okay, today, we're going to face May. He is one of the most formidable trainers in Hoenn, but I know you guys have this!" she screamed.

"Okay, coming all the way from Vaniville Town in the Kalos region is Serena!" said Nurse Joy.

"And coming all the way from Petalburg City, it's May!" said Nurse Joy with a little bit less enthusiasm."

"The match between Serena and May will now begin. Each of you will be allowed to use five Pokemon. Both of you will be allowed to substitute freely. When all five Pokemon of one team are unable to battle, the match is over." said a schoolboy.

"Both of you, please call out your Pokemon," he said.

"Snorlax, GO!" yelled May.

"Go Pancham!" yelled Serena.

"I see. Your Pancham is pre-evolved," said May.

"Yes," said Serena. 'It has not evolved because I want to preserve his speed stat. He's level 78, by the way. Which allows for an impressive speed stat." she said.

"I see," said May.

"Well it won't work," said May.

"Pancham use High Jump Kick!" yelled Serena.

Pancham ran in circles, then, utilizing its momentum, went for the easy target, Snorlax's stomach.

"Snorlax use Avalanche!" yelled May.

Pancham was severely damaged.

"Using your speed won't work. If you do, I will counter with Avalanche."

"Okay then Pancham, you heard May. If we can't damage over time, go for the kill and use Breakneck Blitz!" she yelled.

K.O.

Snorlax let out a cry and toppled over.

"Snorlax is unable to battle. Pancham is the winner. What a great start," said Nurse Joy.

Ash had spaced out. When he heard Pancham, he thought, which Pancham. He thought of Serena and his face turned scarlet. He urged himself to snap out of it, but when he saw Serena he started blushing again.

"Go Blaziken!" yelled May.

Blaziken was running towards Pancham.

"BLAZIKEN USE ALL-OUT PUMMELING" yelled May.

K.O.

"Pancham is unable to battle. Blaziken is the winner."

"GO SLYVEON," yelled Serena.

"Use fairy wind!" she yelled.

Blaziken staggered, then glanced at May.

"Use Metal Claw!" she yelled.

Blaziken ran up, getting ready, but it was too late.

Sylveon had used moonblast, powered up by a fairy gem and STAB.

Blaziken tripped and fell.

K.O.

Blaziken is unable to battle. Slyveon is the winner.

"YAY!" Serena screamed in excitement.

"Well, you won't be so lucky," said May.

"GO VENUSAUR and use Sludge Bomb!"

Slyveon was damaged and poisoned.

"Use Moonblast again!" yelled Serena.

Venusaur was damaged but didn't faint.

"Venusaur, Sludge Bomb again!"

K.O.

"Go Flygon!" yelled Serena.

"USE SUPERSONIC SKY STRIKE!" she yelled.

"Go Glaceon and use Electro Ball!"

K.O.

Flygon's horrible Defense stat and Glaceon's speed caused this.

"This battle has been going faster than I thought it would," said Serena.

"GO DELPHOX," yelled Serena.

"Use Flamethrower!" she yelled.

K.O.

"Go Manectric!" yelled Serena.

"Go Blastoise!" yelled May.

"Use Rain Dance!" yelled May.

"Use Swords Dance," yelled Serena.

"Use Hydro Cannon!" yelled May.

K.O.

"Go Delphox!" yelled Serena.

"Respond to my heart keystone, beyond evolution, MEGA EVOLVE," yelled May.

Serena was beginning to worry. She was at an overwhelming disadvantage, and she could easily lose if she made any mistakes.

"USE RAIN DANCE!" yelled May.

Rain started to fall.

"Balstiose, start off with Water Gun!" yelled May.

Delphox was damaged severely. It fell to the ground.

"DELPHOX!" Serena yelled.

Delphox staggered up to Serena, and let out a cry.

"COME ON SERENA!" yelled Ash. "IT'S NOT OVER TILL IT'S OVER!"

"Who's that?" thought Serena.

She looked to her left, and in the bleachers, was Ash.

Serena had an immediate flashback, her time with Palermo. She knew she couldn't lose again.

"DELPHOX ARE YOU READY!" she yelled.

They both glanced at each other, and immediately, Delphox began to mega evolve.

The Concert gazed in awe at their coordination.

"Let's finish this," said May. "Use Hydro Cannon!" she screamed.

"Use Psychic like we practised! yelled Serena.

The Hydro Cannon went completely out of trajectory and splashed into the bleachers.

"USE SOLAR BEAM!" yelled Serena.

Delphox aimed straight at Blastoise at hit Solar Beam full blast.

"It's...not...over," said May.

"USE HYDRO PUMP," she screamed at the top of her lungs.

It hit Delphox and thankfully, didn't K.O.

"Use Recover," said Serena, composing herself.

Delphox got out of the rubble.

"Okay, your irritating strategy won't let you win, NOW USE HYDRO CANNON" she screamed.

"USE PSYCHIC!" yelled Serena.

The Hydro Cannon again went out of trajectory and hit the crowd. Pikachu screeched in excitement.

"FINISH THIS WITH SOLAR BEAM!" yelled Serena.

K.O.

Blastoise let out a loud cry, went back to its original form, and then toppled over.

"Blastoise is unable to battle, Delphox is the winner, which means the match goes to Ash!" yelled a schoolboy.

"We're going to face ARIA" yelled Serena.

"You have been passed to face Aria as your prize, "said Mr. Susouki.

"I can't wiat to see Ash." thought Serena.

Sereena went up to Ash's chair. He was gone.

"I _will_ see him tomorrow," she thought.

"I think I like her," Ash said to Pikachu.

"No, It's more deep than that. I think I _love_ her."

Ash went back to the Devon Corporation and started to think.

* * *

OKAY, GUYS THAT PRETTY MUCH WRAPS UP THE CHAPTER, I AM AROUND 40 minutes late, but it's okay because I'mfinallyy done! PLZ TRY TO REVIEW AND THANK YOU!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, I have finished Chapter 9A, and I will be attaching it to Chapter 9B to make one big chapter. I have some new ideas now, so let's get started.

* * *

"It's so weird," thought Serena. "After I was done, he left in a flash. Maybe he had somewhere to go?"

"I don't think I have the courage to go up to her and tell her anything," thought Ash.

Ash was especially training his iron tail in the Devon Corporation by getting rocks thrown at him with a machine and Pikachu knocking them back with iron tail.

"Pikachu" Ash gestured to him. "Come with me."

They were walking, and they saw Roxanne.

"Hey!" yelled Ash. "How about a battle?"

"Sure," said Roxanne.

Ash was using Sceptile this time, Roxanne's Geodude had fully evolved.

Ash had, of course, due to an overwhelming type advantage and a newly gained access to Sceptilite, won. He ran up to Roxanne and asked her a question.

"Er… Roxanne, I know this is a weird question, I'm new to this. Can you give me some advice so I know what to give to her?"

"Well, I don't know Serena, but I'll give you this, surprise her."

"Thanks," said Ash.

Ash flew on Swellow towards the Pokemon Center. When they landed there, he ran straight to Nurse Joy. It was a case of Premier Balls.

"Can you please give this to Serena," Ash said.

"Yes," said Nurse Joy.

Ash quickly ran out of the back door.

Serena came almost directly after. She was fighting back tears.

"What's wrong?" asked Nurse Joy with worry.

"I can't find Ash!" yelled Serena.

"Oh wait," said Nurse Joy.

"I have something for you!"

She pulled out the box and gave it to Serena. Serena looked inside.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S PREMIER BALLS!" yelled Serena.

"Wait, they all say something." Serena looked closer.

It said, "It's not over till it's over" -Ash.

"Wait, Nurse Joy," said Ash.

Ash saw Serena and blushed.

"I had to tie it with this new ribbon," said Ash, not making eye contact with Nurse joy, but instead, staring at Serena.

It was a deep scarlet.

"Oh, Ash I love it!" said Serena.

She grabbed him and hugged him.

Ash's cheeks turned an even redder shade.

"Well, it's getting late." said Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy nodded at Ash. "You can stay here tonight."

"Thanks," said Ash.

"Wake up Ash," Serena said. "You'll miss breakfast."

"Ash saw Serena. She was smiling at him. Ash's face turned red.

They went to go have breakfast at a nearby restaurant. Ash asked himself to be excused.

* * *

 _ **TO ALL OF YOU THAT HAVE ALREADY READ THE FIRST PART, THIS IS THE START OF THE SECOND PART!**_

* * *

"Pikachu," Ash said. "I like her, but I don't know how to tell her. I feel as if that I will always be just her friend. She probably doesn't like me the same." Ash said.

There was a long pause.

"There is only one way to know. I have to tell her."

Serena and Ash had been sitting on the far edge of the restaurant, and Ash was only 10 feet away. Serena heard everything.

"Serena, there's something I have to tell you."

"Ash, I have to tell you something too."

"I really…

"HEY GUYS!" yelled Dawn and May in unison.

"We couldn't miss _you_ , future Kalos Queen."

"Yeah," said Serena.

"I have a special gift for you," said May.

It was a Masterball.

"Yay, another Pokeball, wait, maybe I can catch Xerneas or Diancie," thought Serena.

"Way to ruin our moment," thought Ash.

May looked at Serena. She was staring at Ash. She noticed something. Then she looked at Serena with sheer jealousy.

"Well, we better go," said Dawn.

"Bye," said May.

"What I meant to say was… I like you, a lot," said Serena.

Ash was just about ready to break into a victory dance if he wasn't in front of Serena.

"I like you too," said Serena.

"So… what's up with your team?"

"It's been great. Braixen evolved and we got a keystone and mega stone. I caught a Manectric and a Flygon, and that's pretty much all that's happened. I'm super proud of them."

"Oh really. How about a battle then?" Ash asked.

"Sure," Serena said.

They finished their breakfast and went to the Pokemon Center.

This battle will be a three versus three. Each trainer will be allowed to substitute freely. When all the Pokemon on one team are unable to battle. The battle will be over.

"Right," Ash and Serena said in unison.

"BOTH OF YOU, PLEASE CALL OUT YOUR POKEMON!"

"GO GLAILIE" Ash yelled.

"GO DELPHOX!" yelled Serena.

"Use Blast Burn!" yelled Serena.

"Use Sheer Cold!" yelled Ash.

K.O

"Wow, that Glailie is strong," said Serena.

"Go Manectric!" yelled Serena.

Ash decided to take a gamble.

"Use Sheer Cold again!" he yelled.

It missed.

"Use Thunder!" yelled Serena.

Glailie fell to the ground.

Manectric was frozen solid.

"USE FLARE BLITZ!" yelled Serena.

K.O.

"GO SCEPTILE!"

Manectric went in a circle and was running towards Sceptile.

"Catch it in a Leaf Storm!" yelled Ash.

K.O.

"Looks like Manectric's speed…

"GO FLYGON!" yelled Serena.

"USE SUPERSONIC SKY STRIKE!" yelled Serena.

K.O.

"GO SWELLOW!" yelled Ash.

Both Pokemon flew high into the air.

"Use Aerial Ace," yelled Serena.

Flygon flew up to Swellow, disappeared, and used Aerial Ace.

Swellow went into a nosedive.

"Use Drill Peck!" yelled Serena.

"Too slow, said Ash.

Ash's Swellow dodged it with ease.

Flygon hit the ground and started flying again, disoriented.

"Use Fly!" he yelled.

Flygon flew up too.

"GO!" yelled Ash.

K.O.

"Flygon is unable to battle, Swellow is the winner, which means the match goes to Ash!" yelled a schoolboy.

"You've gone a long way," said Ash.

"Who are you to say that?" asked Serena, giving him a light punch in the arm.

"Well, of course, I did lose to Alain, but that doesn't mean I'm bad. Plus, this is half of the team I used to win the Battle Frontier," said Ash.

"SO dense," thought Serena.

"Well, we better go heal our Pokemon. I have to go to Roxanne for some Iron Tail training. It wavers when I use it. Let's go Pikachu," he said.

Pikachu had been quiet the entire battle.

"I wonder why he's so quiet."

* * *

I am done with Chapter 9B and I have combined them, so I will be deleting Chapter , fingers crossed Chapter 10 tomorrow. If not then, then the day after. Thanks for your continued support and BYE!


	10. Chapter 10: NEW YEAR'S SPECIAL!

Hey guys, I know that today _is_ new years, but I really needed to make a New Years Special. So anyway, let's get started. _Hooray!_

* * *

"Wake up, sleepyhead," said Serena.

"It's morning already?" Ash asked.

"Yes, and it's New Year's Eve," said Serena.

"Hey Serena," said Ash.

"Yes?" asked Serena.

"I have a surprise for you," he said.

They went to the same restaurant. Ash ordered extra because he would be training that day. Serena got bacon and eggs. They left at around 9:00 am. Ash and Serena had another battle after lunch. Ash had been training the perfect leaf blade with his Sceptile by cutting rocks into specific designs.

Ash had been waiting to surprise Serena. He had the perfect plan He would take her up on a mountain to watch the fireworks. And at that time he would…

"Hey, Ash, great match," said Serena.

"Thanks," said Ash.

"My Pokémon are getting stronger by the minute," said Serena.

"They are," said Ash.

"Your Pancham is making great strides It's speed is unparalleled. Soon, It would be able to evolve and still be super fast."

"The problem is that I don't want it to evolve. It would cause too much problems including the fact that it would not be able to perform certain moves if it was bigger. Like May's Skitty."

"Oh yeah," said Ash. "Scratch that."

"So how was Alola," asked Serena.

"It was great. The weather is perfect. I met all kinds of new Pokémon, and new friends too. Their names are Lana, Sophocles..."

"Oh no," thought Serena.

"I thought I was the only one," she thought.

"Hey Ash, where do you want to go for dinner."

"Anywhere's fine," said Ash. He couldn't see through Serena's plan.

"How about the new restaurant they opened up a few days ago. Le Resturant Rouge.

* * *

For the record guys, I do NOT speak French. I got that off google translate. It means "the red restaurant"

Back to the story.

* * *

"Okay, sure," thought Ash. He had no idea what Serena was planning.

"Well, I am going to watch you practice for your contest with Aria and see if there is anything you can fix," said Ash.

"Okay," said Serena.

"Pancham use stone edge!" yelled Serena.

Pancham went at lightning speed and executed the move.

"Now Flygon use Aerial Ace!" she yelled.

Shards of rock flew up into the air.

"Delphox use Psychic!" she yelled.

The rocks stayed in the air, formed a circle, and started spinning.

"Delphox, drop them!" Serena yelled.

The fell to the ground and made a perfect circle.

"AAAAAAAAAAND, FINISHED!" she yelled.

Ash started clapping.

"I never knew combinations of Pokemon moves could make such a beautiful performance. Good job."

"Thank you so much!" said Serena.

"Let me try!" yelled Ash.

Ash went up.

"Sceptile use frenzy plant!"

Vines sprouted out of the ground and Ash was running on them.

"Swellow use air cutter!"

The vines were cut into little pieces.

"Let me help you out there," said Serena.

"Delphox use Psychic!"

The vines stayed in the air.

"Hey, I could have done that by myself!" yelled Ash.

"No you couldn't," said Serena.

Glailie uses Blizzard.

The vines turned to ice and hit the ground.

"Swellow break the ice."

Swellow broke the ice and the ice shards flew up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAANDDD FINISHED! Ash yelled in pride.

Ash was jumping around, trying to avoid the ice.

Serena didn't clap, she started laughing at Ash's mediocrity.

"Hey, you'll get there soon!" she said.

The left the area and went to the Pokemon Center.

"Your Pokemon are fighting fit!" yelled Nurse Joy.

"We hope to see you again!"

"How could _you_!" Ash yelled accusingly.

"What did I do?" asked Nurse Joy.

"How could you wish that upon us?"

"I'm confused."

"You said 'we hope to see you again.'"

"YOU WANT MY POKEMON TO GET INJURED!"Ash said.

Nurse Joy, Ash and Serena started laughing.

"Bye!" yelled Ash as he was leaving the center.

"I think it's time to go to that restaurant. They even have a place to leave your Pokemon while you have dinner!"

"Well, that's cool," said Ash.

They went inside, left their Pokemon in the playpen, ordered food, and started talking.

They talked and ate for about an hour. When they were done, they went to the playpen.

"WHERE ARE OUR POKEMON!" they yelled in unison.

They went outside and looked around. Sure enough, there was a hot air balloon shaped like a Meowth.

"Those are my Pokemon!" a man yelled.

"Luckily, _his_ Pikachu was with him the entire time.

"Pikachu, use Thundershock!" he yelled.

Nothing happened.

"In case you didn't know, our hot air balloon is electric attack proof," said James.

"Don't bother," said Jesse.

Wobbufett came out of its Pokeball and made a very big mistake. Pikachu had used swift, and he used Mirror Coat, but it bounced back at the hot air balloon. It popped and fell. They Pokemon fell out, and Pikachu used Thunderbolt.

"We're blasting off again!" they yelled, and they flew into the distance.

Serena, can you follow me?" Ash asked.

"Okay," she said.

They went through a tunnel, went up some stairs, climbed some rocks and waterfalls, and they were finally there. On top of a mountain.

It was a party. And it two hours away from the New Year.

"I wonder where he's going with this," Serena thought.

They went to a balcony and sat there.

They talked, and talked and talked about random stuff for an hour and a half. Then everyone started counting.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" said everyone in unison.

Something happened. Ash grabbed my shoulder, I grabbed him, and he kissed me. I had never felt so alive. Something in me made me know he was right for me. He kissed me agin, and I kissed him. We went back to the Pokemon Center, drowsy. We fell in bed and fell asleep immediately. I knew that he liked me. And I liked him too.

* * *

Thanks guys, that wraps up the chapter, I _will_ be relasing a secret to anouther _person sho actually reviews and supports. Heh._ Well, thx for the support, everyone, and bye.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, I have already released the secret to one of my friends. The secret may or may not be in _this_ chapter. I hope you enjoy! As you know, this will be the last chapter.

* * *

"Ash," said Serena. She was wearing her Delphox outfit. Ash got out of bed on the 2nd of January. He saw Serena. His face turned a deep scarlet.

He got out of bed and took a detour to the Devon Corporation once again.

"Thank you," he said to Roxanne. "She loved it."

"Well, it's the least I could do. You and Serena make a cute couple. I knew you were in a jam, so I decided to help."

They decided to have a battle. Geodude and Nosepass weren't any better, and Pikachu's Iron Tail was still working wonders. They made this thing where they can do two front flips before landing the hit. It was a success. Ash's Pikachu had mastered its Iron Tail.

Ash went back to the Pokemon Center. They were looking for the Pokemon Center inventory. 309X Super Potions," said Serena. "Oh, Hi Ash," she said. She went back to her work with a very distraught expression on her face.

"What happened Serena," Ash asked.

She knew she couldn't tell Ash yet. He had things to do. He wanted to become a Pokemon master. It would tear both of them up.

She was wearing the ribbon in her hair for a change. The ribbon that _Ash_ gave her. She felt sick even thinking about telling him. Ash knew she was going to face Aria soon, but he didn't know when.

"Ash, there's something I have to tell you," Serena said.

"I have to..."

"HELP!" yelled a man.

"My Grovyle was attacked by some mysterious people. I need help NOW!" he screamed in agony and despair.

He gave Nurse Joy his Pokeball, and she put it in the machine. She went over to cool the man down.

"Hey," said Nurse Joy. "Your Grovyle is in our hands now." "Relax and have some 350 dollar lemonade."

The man sat down, taking deep breaths, and drinking alarmingly expensive lemonade.

The machine pinged.

"Okay, your Grovyle is safe now. Please call us if you can identify these people," said Nurse Joy.

"Okay," said the man as he staggered outside the Pokemon Center.

"Now," said Nurse Joy. "What were you going to say, Serena."

"Oh it's nothing, she said putting on a fake smile.

Ash could see right through it. He knew something was wrong.

"Serena, I want the truth. What's wrong?"

"The problem is," she said. "It's that I am going to Kalos!"

Ash felt completely shattered. He wanted to fall on his knees and die. He fell into a state of shock.

"Ash, are you okay?" asked Serena.

Ash composed himself. Although he had felt disoriented for a moment, he came to a conclusion.

"Serena, the reason I went to Alola," "I because I didn't know you liked me and I felt no reason to stay."

"After the past few days, I have realized that I will follow you anywhere you go. I... I will always want to do what's best for us. That is why I AM FOLLOWING YOU BACK INTO KALOS!"

Ash felt the need to break the news to both of their mothers. They felt it was only right. They went up to a PC, Ash goes on a chair, and Serena sat on his lap. They looked cuter than ever.

It loaded for a bit, and then they started a FaceTime with Serena's mom first. It ringed three times, and then Grace picked up the phone.

"Hey Mom," said Serena.

"Hey, Serena… Oh, is that Ashy?" she asked, raising her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Yep," they said in unison.

"Wait, "Serena said. "You know how I am going to Kalos on tomorrow?

"Yes?" Grace said.

"Well, Ash has agreed to go with me," said Serena.

"Wait, Ash, can I talk to Serena for a moment?" said Grace, now with a new expression of worry on her face.

"Sure," said Ash.

Serena got up, followed by Ash. He then left the room.

"Serena, to be honest with you, I thought Ash was too busy. Now I see the love and caring that he has for you. But I worry about what your current friendship will become. Which I why I want you to watch a short, 100-word letter about why he is right for you and the boundaries each of you will establish."

"I understand that you are very worried. I will send the letter in an hour."

"Wait," said Grace call Ash and then leave the room.

"Okay," said Serena.

She knew that convincing her mom into letting them be boyfriend and girlfriend would be a stretch, but hey, she let her travel across the region and into another. What could possibly go wrong?

Ash went into the room and Serena left. Serena closed the door and pressed her ear towards it, in a desperate attempt to eavesdrop. Not like her, she knew, but she was still worried. All she could her was a dialogue that she could not understand.

"Okay, I promise to take care of her," Ash said.

"Thank you," said Grace.

Serena began writing her letter.

When you forced me to go to Kanto to go to summer camp, within a few days, I got lost. Ash Ketchum found me. He was so nice and helpful and kind. He helped me overcome my fear. I have liked him since then. It was that that has been keeping me up all night for so long. I saw Ash taming a Garchomp on the TV. I knew he was in Lumiose City, and that's what made me want to start my journey. When I saw him at his first gym, he didn't recognize me. But with time, he realized who I was. When he left to Alola, I went back into a gloomy state. Then, we met in Hoenn. Mom, I love Ash. He makes me feel welcome and safe. And for that reason, he is the one for me. I promise we are fully aware of the boundaries you have set for us.

Thanks, Mom.

When she sent the letter, there was a gif of a starly picking up mail from one house and returning it to another. It had finally sent.

"Okay Ash, we might as well leave to the airport."

3 hours later…

Latias Airlines to Lumiose City boarding now.

"That's our flight!" said Serena.

They got on the plane and sat together.

Serena rested her head on Ash's shoulder. Ash kissed her and took her into his embrace.

"We're finally here!" yelled Serena.

* * *

That's pretty much the end guys, I will now give the thanks and credits. By the way, I _am_ making a sequel, called "Armourshipping: Kalosian Delight"

*XY instrumental theme starts playing.

Writer: PikaNick.

And thanks, to the people who reviewed and gave me so much support:

Armourshiper35: For being the best supporter and reviewer throughout the entire book.

St. Elmo's Fire: For critiquing my book and telling me to elongate my chapters, and know what to capitalize.

QuirkQuartz: For inspiration.

Unknown Guest: For giving me all of those special reviews. By the way, I know you're out there, so get an account so I can PM you!

DeGraphics Literature: For encouraging me to elongate my chapters.

Colton Fox: For giving me the ideas for Ash catching specific Pokemon. (I will make sure Ash catches these Pokemon in Kalos.)

Betsidea17: For continued support.

YellowFlashCannon: For amazing support throughout the last half of the book.

And last but not least…

My English Honors teacher for challenging me and giving me pointers.

And a special shoutout to Bluewolfbat:

DON'T STOP WRITING! I KNOW YOU HAVE IT IN YOU! PM ME IKF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS!

SEQUEL LINK OVER HERE:

s/12790422/1/Armourshipping-Kalosian-Rivalry


End file.
